


Taking to the Sky

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The first flight of Serenity reminds Mal of his dreams of having a ship of his own...





	Taking to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Firefly, Mal, Yearning for something more"

The nearest docks on Shadow were a hundred kilometers away, but the ships often flew over the ranch as they got to break-away speed. When they did, Mal would pause in whatever he was doing, whether it was feeding hogs or weeding the garden, to look up and watch the ships soaring overhead.

He dreamed of shipping on one someday, when Ma said she could spare him. He dreamed of soaring through the black,, standing on the bridge or the cockpit, giving orders to his pilot to give more power to the hoozies in the engine rooms. He dreamed of feeling the ship surging under his boots, watching the clouds rush past the windows, as the sky shifted from blue to black tempered with starlight, and the glow from the planets. He dreamed of leaving this boring rock behind and visiting the Core planets, or going onto the Rim planets, as far as a man could get...

..."Captain, you still with us?" a woman's husky voice asked.

Mal snapped back to the present day, thirty years later, as he stood in the cockpit of Serenity. Zoe eyed him with a flicker of curiosity.

"Yeah, just kind of drifted away there," he said. "Wash, give more power to the hoozies in the engine room: let's put this rock behind us."


End file.
